


You and I and my Dirty Mind

by WildSpiritualTaterTot19



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Back Pain, Big Booty, F/M, Fellatio, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Groping, Interracial Relationship, Interracial Sex, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Reducing Pain by Sex, Reducing stress by Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wetness Sex, Woman on Top, big tits, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildSpiritualTaterTot19/pseuds/WildSpiritualTaterTot19
Summary: Zip is stress of the hard work, Lara has something to relieve his stress.
Relationships: Lara Croft/Zip, Zip & Lara Croft (Tomb Raider)
Kudos: 1





	You and I and my Dirty Mind

That Night...

Zip has a strain in his shoulders after picking up boxes, Lara sees him walking by while reading. "Are you OK, pen-mate?" asked Lara, smirking. "Nope, those boxes of rifles are heavy. I didn't expect them to be heavy." said Zip. "Well, I guess you got a backache, huh?" said Lara, teasing. "Oh hush, it wasn't even that simple, girl." said Zip.

"Oh, really?" said Lara. "Better believe it." said Zip.

"Oh, you'll see what do I do to you?" said Lara.

Lara closed the curtains, turned off the lights, and walks closer to Zip.

They kissed in the dark, in a erotic way.

As they're kissing on the couch with Lara straddling Zip, she crawls down on top of him. Zip unbuttoned his pants, unzips, and pulls them and his boxers down. Lara put her mouth around the tip of his 7 inch penis, starting to suck his dick. Zip moaned with pleasure being sucked off by Lara, Lara begins to finger herself while sucking Zip off.

"Oh, Lara... You're so sexy." said Zip. "Well, am I?" Said Lara, raised her eyebrow up as she smirks. "Yes, you are." said Zip, moaning. "I'm glad you like the way I suck you off. Do you want me to stop, big mate?" said Lara. "No, keep sucking." moaned Zip.

Lara giggled before continuing to suck Zip off, she took her panties off through her dress. After 12 minutes, Zip's penis is all covered up with Lara's saliva and he came inside her mouth. Lara straddles Zip, Zip inserts his cock into Lara's entrance. Lara slowly bounced on him, up and down, making liquid sounds. Zip grabbed her butt and then slapped it, while Lara rides on him. He sucked her nipples through her dress, he pulls her cleavage down, and revealing her big breasts. He thrusts upwards, they moaned.

"Oh shit!" moaned Lara while riding on Zip. Lara cums as Zip thrusts up into her wet ass pussy. He goes deeper, with thighs smack against hers. Lara begins to bounce her butt up and down, coating Zip's penis with her cum from her vagina. He lifts her butt cheeks with his hands, thrusting his pelvis up into her wet ass pussy.

"Feeling any better yet?" moaned Lara. "Almost." said Zip, moaning. "We'll keep going." said Lara, moaning.

Lara began to bounce on Zip in a fast pace, Zip sucks her nipples while grabbing her butt. They kissed passionately while having passionate sex, Lara kissed his neck. Lara puts her hands on Zip's chest to enhance riding movements on him. The squishy, liquid approaches from their wetness sex.

6 minutes later, Zip's stress is relieved as he came into Lara's wet ass pussy. "Feel better now, mate?" said Lara. "Yes, sexy." said Zip. "I love you." said Lara. "Love you, Lara." said Zip.

They kissed before resting, with Zip's penis still inside Lara's cave.


End file.
